


Peskipiksi Pizzanomi: the first wizarding pizzeria

by pandora_rose_xo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Not Canon Compliant, Pizzeria Owning Slytherins, Post-Hogwarts, Strange Topping Combinations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_rose_xo/pseuds/pandora_rose_xo
Summary: Written for myGift Ficfor the 31 days of writing challenge.Was prompted from an image a friend shared on Facebook, and I am gifting this little fic to them.
Relationships: Millicent Bulstrode & Blaise Zabini, Millicent Bulstrode/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Peskipiksi Pizzanomi: the first wizarding pizzeria

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slytherinsheadbitch91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherinsheadbitch91/gifts).



> Written for my **Gift Fic** for the 31 days of writing challenge. 
> 
> Was prompted from an image a friend shared on Facebook, and I am gifting this little fic to them.

Millie could hear Blaise's stomach rumbling from where she was sitting on the other side of the Slytherin Common Room, she had felt her own stomach roll with hunger a little earlier. She laughed. "If only we could order pizza, that would be awesome right now." 

Blaise looked at her in astonishment, "that would be good." He said he'd learned how awesome pizza was on the last trip he took with his family to Italy, not that his parents liked it much. He hadn't ever had a pizza in England though, he wondered if they were as good. "It would be ideal if there was somewhere in Hogsmeade, they could deliver it easily." 

"Yes," Millie said. Leaning forward, trying to stop herself from moving towards him. "It should be a thing, they would make so much money!" 

"Maybe we should make it a thing," Blaise suggested, his eyes lighting up. "You know, once we're out of here."

"Totally." She nodded her head at him. Not fully expecting it to actually happen. Millie knew that he was more likely to have a high flying career in the ministry. It was what would be expected of a Zabini. 

:: :: ::

Millie sat at the front counter of the pizzeria that she owned with Blaise, reminiscing about the conversation which sparked the idea of this place. It was before the war. Before everything changed. Before he changed. Before she fell in love with him. She chuckled to herself quietly, before turning her attention back to what she should be doing, and that is focusing on taking orders and passing them onto Goyle, who they had taken on as cook. He was surprisingly good at it, and he was a good worker. 

She was just inputting the last one as an owl landed in front of her, and dropped some parchment. On it was a pizza order written in a hand that was all too familiar to Millie. Professor McGonagall, or as she was now known, Headmistress McGonagall. “Blaise,” she called out as she read the order, trying not to laugh at the absurd combination written down. 

He appeared suddenly behind her, he rested a hand on her shoulder, “yes, love.”

“Look at this,” she smiled, as she held the parchment up to him. “McGonagall is ordering now. Not normal toppings either.” 

“We can manage that, and it isn’t our place to judge what people want love if that’s what she wants and as long as she pays, that's all that matters.” 

“But haggis, anchovies and mint. Why does she think that will be nice.” 

“I have no idea, but we will make her it,” he smiled. “Put it in, I’ll go and source the haggis I guess.” 

:: :: ::

It had been a long night, Millie had lost count of how many orders they had taken and fulfilled tonight. She was glad to finally get upstairs and in bed. She snuggled down under the duvet and waited for Blaise to join her. 

Once he did and was settled, she rolled onto her side to face him. “You know, I never expected any of this.” She said softly.

“Any of  _ what _ ?” He asked, a puzzled look on crossing his face. 

“This for a start,” she gestured between them, “and the pizzeria.” 

“Why not?” He was confused, which Millie didn’t like. “Are you saying that it’s a bad thing?” 

“Of course not!” She said, “I am stupidly happy with it all, just back in school it wasn’t how I expected my life after Hogwarts to be.”

He moved towards her and wrapped his arms tightly around her, “you aren’t alone there,” he kissed the top of her head, “but I wouldn’t change a thing about it.”

“You wouldn’t?” She asked, she still felt like this was all a dream, or an elaborate joke he was playing on her. She was always the butt of the jokes at school. Being bigger, being a half-blood, there was so much to take the mick out of that she was still expecting it even now. “I’m hardly ideal relationship material, you could easily do better than a chubby, half-blood witch,” she said, stating a fact 

“There is only one thing that I would want to change,” Blaise said. Millie waited with bated breath, expecting the worst. “And that is your last name. Millicent Zabini sounds so nice.” 

Millie sat up at that, pulling herself out of his arms, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. “As in… As in you want to marry me?! I’m nothing special, why not marry Pansy or Tracey, or any of the others. There are so many better girls out there than me.” 

“But I want you,” he said, pulling her back towards him. “I love you, and I really do hate how you talk about yourself. You are beautiful, amazing, kind, caring and I love you. Yes, I want to marry you. Will you be my wife?” 

“Yes,” she said, in a small voice that she could hardly hear herself, still not sure if this was real or a dream. 

He kissed her gently then, “I love you, Millie,” he whispered, just before falling asleep. 

“I love you too Blaise,” she said, as she drifted off into a blissful sleep. 


End file.
